Feelings
by camannecullen
Summary: Saying your feelings for someone isn't easy, but sometimes gathering up the courage to do so can be the best thing to do. A one-shot. AH. Please give it a shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Twilight Saga and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

EPOV

I was getting dressed for our movie night tonight. We plan movie nights every Wednesday since we were in our sophomore year.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before heading down stairs. I wanted to look decent tonight.

I was going to tell her and the least I could do is look good.

* * * *

_We were attending our school's annual "Concert for a Cause" last month._

_I always went alone, never asking anyone. I just didn't like anybody that way. _

_But this year was different. She became a great friend to me since she transferred here in Forks High three years ago. But recently I realized that she was more to me than a friend. I asked her to be my partner in this year's concert, I told her we were going out as friends, and she said 'Yes'. I was so ecstatic. She came to the dance looking stunning as always. She was very beautiful and a good person too. _

"_Edward, you should just tell her dude," Emmett, my brother, told me as Bella was approaching us._

"_It's better to tell her. You never if she feels the same way as you do if you don't try," my sister, Alice, supported Emmett's idea._

_Emmett and Alice were also Bella's friends. In fact, because of that we were introduced to each other. _

"_I don't know. What if she ends up running away from me? What if our friendship gets ruined because of that?" I told them, reasoning on why I shouldn't tell Bella about how I feel._

"_Stop it with the 'What ifs'. They never help," Rose stated. She was Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. That situation leaves Bella and I the only ones who aren't paired up._

"_Hey guys!" she greeted us as she arrived on our table._

"_Hey Bella! You look wonderful tonight," I complemented her._

"_Thanks," she blushed at that._

_The couples went to the dance floor and left Bella and I sitting on the table. She never liked dancing so we just talked the whole time. I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable dancing. The whole night was spent talking to Bella. I didn't mind it actually. Talking to her always feels natural._

_After the dance ended, I gave Bella a ride home. When we reached her house I helped her out of the car and led her to her front door._

"_Thanks for being my partner tonight," I told her._

"_Uh, you're welcome. I enjoyed talking. Sorry if you didn't get the chance to dance or anything," she said._

"_It's okay. I had fun talking as well."_

"_Well, umm, good night then."_

"_Good night Bella," with that said I headed back to my car and went home. _

_Once I arrived at my house, Alice attacked me with questions._

"_What did you guys talk about? Did you tell her? How did she react? Does she like you too? Why aren't you answering?" she said this so fast I almost didn't understand what she was talking about if she weren't my sister._

"_Slow down Alice," I tried to calm her. _

_I went to the living room and she followed suit._

"_So . . .," she was trying to get me to say something about what happened. _

"_Nothing happened Alice. I didn't tell her. She still doesn't know."_

"_Why won't you just talk to her Edward? I think you two are perfect for each other," she said like this was so obvious._

"_Alice, I don't think she has the same feelings for me. She only sees me as a friend and I do not wan tour friendship in jeopardy because of how I feel," I told her getting annoyed of her blabbering about this topic already._

"_Just tell her Edward. Think about it," she said that as she bid me good night and headed up stairs._

* * * *

Since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about what they have been saying. So that is why I have decided to just tell Bella how I feel and just hope for the best.

I went straight to the garage and in my car. Emmett and Alice already left, riding Emmett's jeep, five minutes ago.

I was so nervous the whole drive from my house to the theatre. I was not so sure on how Bella is going to take. For the last month, I have been thinking about every possible outcome that could happen once I got it over with.

A possible outcome would be: Bella finds out about how I feel, she tells me to stay away from her and I ruin our friendship forever.

Another outcome could be: She finds out about my feelings, and she feels the same way, making everything fall right into place.

The last possible outcome I could think of: I tell about how I feel, she tells me to just stop it and forget that this ever happened and our friendship is intact.

I would love for the second outcome to happen, but if it doesn't, I sure hope the third one does.

After a few more minutes of driving and thinking, I finally arrived at the movie theatre.

Everyone was there, waiting for me.

"Hey! Sorry I kept all of you guys waiting," I apologized.

"It's okay. We just arrived a few minutes ago," Jasper told me.

"Okay, I got the tickets. Let's go watch the movie," Emmett said.

"What movie are we watching exactly?" Bella inquired.

"We're watching this romantic comedy," Rose answered Bella's question.

She nodded.

We all headed to the cinema's entrance. I was at Bella's side and she found this comforting for some reason.

'Well, at least the night is starting pretty well.' I thought.

Bella and I were seated beside each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The others were probably trying to help out. I just rolled my eyes at that.

The entire movie lasted for about an hour and a half.

We went out of the cinema and were now in the parking lot.

"Do you guys mind if Rose and I split from the group?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Alice replied. "Jasper and I are splitting from the group as well. We're going to this new restaurant that I just discovered the other day," she sounded so excited.

"Okay," Bella said. It actually sounded more like a question.

Everyone said their goodbyes and before we knew it, Bella and I were the only ones left standing in the parking lot.

"Would you mind giving me a ride home?" Bella asked shyly.

"Of course not," I assured her that it was okay.

She nodded.

"Would you like to take a walk for a while? The night's still young," I asked nervously.

"Sure. I'd love to."

I led her to the nearby park. It was a beautiful night and the park looked amazing because of how it was perfectly lit by the lamps.

After a few minutes of walking and comfortable silence I led her to a bench and we sat there.

Okay here goes nothing . . .

"So Bella, did you enjoy the movie?" I tried having small talks before I get to the more serious part of the conversation.

"Yeah, I did. The movie was pretty simple but it had a beautiful meaning to it. The guy simply just loved and the girl simply loved the guy. There were no complications," she voiced out her opinions of the movie like she usually does when asked. "How about you?"

"The movie was good," was all I had to say.

The conversation went on like that for a while, and then I just had to tell her.

"So I hear you like someone," she said before I could even start talking.

"Umm . . . yeah," I figured I'd just go where the conversation is going for now. "Who told you?"

"Alice. Why didn't you tell me you liked someone?" there was a hint of hurt in her voice but it wasn't because I didn't tell her. It sounded like it was because of something else.

"Well, I was afraid you'd make fun of me or something," I told her half the truth. That was another of my possible outcomes (other than the three most probable).

"I wouldn't. You can tell me anything you know. I could've even helped you with this girl," she said.

"I don't think you could've helped me win over this girl. I'm not even sure she likes me."

"I do not know a single girl in our school who doesn't adore the Edward Cullen," she said like the possibility of anyone not liking me was impossible.

"I think that's where you're wrong. You see this girl is a very amazing person. She's kind, sweet, caring and very beautiful," I tried describing her without giving too much away. I wanted to see if she could figure it out.

Her expression changed from a teasing one to sort of a forced smile with a hint of disappointment in it. Why?

"I bet she is a wonderful girl. She sounds absolutely perfect for you," she said, still trying to smile. Then, she had her head down.

I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me now, not hiding her beautiful face.

She looked at me with so much intensity; I just couldn't contain it anymore.

"Do you know who that wonderful girl is?"

"I don't know," she said.

"That girl is looking at me right now," once I said that, her expression became shocked. "I really like you Bella. I think you're the most wonderful person I have ever met. I just needed to tell you this. I wanted you to know that I'll always be here for you. If you don't share the same feelings as I do, I will accept that as long as you promise that our friendship will still be intact."

Her expression didn't change. This was what I was afraid of.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too straight forward," I apologized. "I think we should get you home now. Charlie might wonder where you are."

I stood up, but before I could start walking she grabbed my hand and stood up, her eyes locking with mine. Then, the most surprising thing happened; she engulfed me with a sincere hug. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead with as much passion as I could deliver. We parted after a while.

"I really like you Edward," she said.

With those words, I had a wide smile. I was so happy.

I hugged her again, but after we parted I gave her a quick peck on the lips. They were indeed so soft and even though it was so quick, I still felt the sincerity and the meaning of that. I was afraid that she would get mad at what I did, but she just smiled.

"Let's get you home," I said.

Once we were in the car, I held her hand the whole way. She didn't flinched or remove her hand from mine.

We finally arrived and I helped her out of the car.

"Good night," I greeted her.

"Good night."

I gave her another peck on the lips and with that she went into her house.

Once she was inside the house, safe, I made my way home.

Not once did Bella escape my mind. I finally told her how I felt.

I knew we couldn't move too fast and I respect that. We have to slow things down and not get carried away.

For now we're contented that our feelings for each other have been told and that whatever happens, this is a start to a new and happier relationship for Bella and I.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N:

This story was written a few days ago but I couldn't upload it because my internet was down for like four or five days but finally I got it back. I'm not sure if this is a good story or not but this idea just came to me.

To my readers of my story Decisions, I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while. I'm super busy but I'm trying my best here. I hope you guys understand. Thanks!

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I want to know what you guys thought about this one-shot. Don't forget to **review**.


End file.
